fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KETX
KETX is the Rainbow Dash Network station serving Easton, Texas. It broadcasts on channel 48. History KETX channel 48 signed on the air on March 21, 1961. It was then owned by Don Grimes who also owned a car dealership as well. Originally broadcasting as a CBS affiliate. In 1967, Don Grimes sold the station to Storer Broadcasting. For the longest time, KETX was rated the best news station in the Easton area and it was one of CBS's strongest affiliates. Often having more viewership and loyalty than ABC, NBC (and later, FOX) combined. Throughout much of the 80s, Channel 48 News was best known for their tough question investigations and accurate weather forecasts. Channel 48 did a lot of firsts as well. It was the first station to do live satellite coverage from anywhere in the US and the world. It was also the first station to do live wall-to-wall coverage of severe weather (Most notably when a strong F3 tornado inpacted the viewing area back in 1985). It was even the first station do own a helicopter. In 2011, KETX became the Rainbow Dash Network station of Easton. Programming Schedule from May 1995 Gallery KETX 81.png|KETX "Reach for the Stars on 48" logo from 1981 KETX 86.png|KETX "Share the Spirit on 48" logo from 1986 KETX's logo from 1991 using CBS's The Look of America is CBS campaign .png|KETX's logo from 1991 using CBS's The Look of America is CBS campaign Image-1419825335.jpg|KETX "CBS Sunday Movie" logo from 1993-1995 Image-3.jpg|KETX's screen bug for CBS programming, recorded in 1995 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 Cbs48logo.png|KETX logo until 2011 Ketx2004.png|KETX Promo for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire recorded in June 2004 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Newscasts KETX, like many other RDN stations produce 7 hours of local news each week (5 on the weekdays, 2 on the weekends). KETX originally produced newscasts when the station was a CBS affiliate. Newscast Titles *TV 48 Newscheck with Paul Douglas (1961-1968) *Channel 48 Reports (1968-1974) *Channel 48 News (1974-1996) *CBS 48 News (1996-2011) *RDN 48 News (2015-Present) News staff *Solomon Adams - News Director Anchors *Judith Fritz - Weeknights at 9 *John Geiger - Weeknights at 9 *Ezikiel Alexander - Weekends at 9 *Anna Hernandez - Weekends at 9 Weather *Jessica Howl - Chief Meteorologist; Weeknights at 9 *David Harrison - Weekends at 9 Sports *Thomas Wynette - Sports Director; Weeknights at 9 *Dale Anderson - weekends at 9 Reporters *Anita Boyd - General Assignment Reporter *Bailey Henderson - General Assignment Reporter *Tyler Wells - General Assignment Reporter *Vince Reynolds - General Assignment Reporter *Jerry Jenkins - General Assignment Reporter *Jayce Owens - General Assignment Reporter News Themes *No music/ticker (1961-1976) *Part of Your Life by Mayoham Music (1976-1982) *Channel 2 News Theme (1982-1986) *KETX 1986 Theme (1986-1992) *Palmer News Package by Shelley Palmer (1992-1998) *CBS Enforcer Theme by Gari Media (1998-2011) *Canvas by Stephen Arnold (2015-Present) Station IDs *Your new color station. KETX Channel 48 Easton. (1961-1967) *Channel 48 is KETX Easton. Number One in Easton. (1967-1973) *You're on Channel 48 KETX. Where The Stars Shine Bright. (1973-1978) *Channel 48 KETX. CBS for Easton. (1978-1983) *You're Watching CBS for Easton, TX. KETX Channel 48. (1983-1989) *Serving Your Community. KETX Channel 48 Easton. (1989-1994) *You're Watching KETX Channel 48 in Easton. (1994-1996) *This is KETX CBS 48 in Easton. Serving You. (1996-2000) *You're on CBS 48. KETX in Easton. Your TV Leader. (2000-2005) *You're Watching KETX CBS 48. Easton's News Leader. (2005-2008) *You're watching CBS 48 KETX. Where The News Comes First. (2008-2011) *This is Easton's Home for Ponies, KETX RDN Channel 48 in Easton. (2011-present) Voiceover History *Where News is First. This is Channel 48 News. (1973-1980) *From Easton's Number One News Team. This is Channel 48 News. (1980-1985) *First. Live. Local. You're Watching KETX. Now, Channel 48 News. (1985-1990) *You're Watching KETX. Now, With Coverage You Can Count On. This is Channel 48 News. (1990-1996) *From Your Breaking News Leader. This is CBS 48 News at (time). (1996-2002) *From KETX. Now, CBS 48 News at (time). (2002-2007) *From Your News Leader, KETX. Now, CBS 48 News at (time). (2007-2011) *From Your Breaking News and Weather Authority, This is RDN 48 News. (2015-present) Category:Easton Category:Texas Category:Channel 48 Category:RDN Affiliated Stations Category:Rainbow Dash Network Category:Rainbow Dash Network affiliates Category:RainbowDash72 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961